Y luego lo partió en dos
by Walia
Summary: Basado en el episodio 141 del anime de Inuyasha. Y seria algo asó como: ¿Que pasa por la mente de la maestra de del vientos cuando ocurre lo del bebé?.


**Y luego lo partió en dos...**

Fanfic de Inuyasha

Basado en el episodio del anime: 141

Personaje: Kagura

"..." - pensamientos del personaje

Kagura había colocado el bebé en el pecho del moribundo abad, un tal Zhingen, o como fuera. Y éste, con sus últimas fuerzas...¡ZAS!, si ¡ZAS!, es tal como léeis; pues el maldito humano había sacado su dokko de entre las ropas y con sus últimas fuerzas (y es aqui donde debéis poner el ¡ZAS!) había partido al repulsivo bebé albino en dos.

"¿Qué?". Kagura miraba esas dos mitades sin asimilarlo.

Su cabeza se giraba primero hacia una y, luego giraba cual autómata, hacia la otra; para seguidamente cerrar fuertemente los ojos y negar frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras de su boca salia una serie de:

- No no no no no no no...

Y en sus pensamientos con una voz aguda y chillona, se decia tales palabras:

"No puede ser, no, no. Seguro que me estan gastando una bromita". Su mirada recorria la sala esperando que de cualquier rincón saltara Naraku con un ¡SORPRESA!.

Pero eso no ocurria. Volvia a mirar las dos partes, cerraba los ojos y se ponia a negar como una loca.

"Ja ja ja...". Risa mental histérica. "No puede ser, seguro que..., que...QUE ME LO ESTOY IMAGINANDO".

¡Si eso! Seguro que los repulsivos efuvios venenosos, a los que estaba sometida la maestra de los vientos, esos malditos efluvios que soltaba Naraku por el maldito castillo eran hiper-mega-tóxicos.

"Claro...y de tanto estar respirandolos ahora me estoy imaginando cosas." Respiración profunda por su parte. " Voy a volver a abrir los ojos y seguro que ya no hay dos, sinó sólo uno..."

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!

El grito de Kagura fue espantosamente largo e imposiblemente potente.

- ¿Habéis oido eso chicos?- Preguntó Kagome a su grupito mientras se dedicaban a escuchar las historias del viejo sobre Entei.

- Si.- Respuesta de todos.

Incluido el viejo, estaba un poco duro de oïdos, pero esa potencia seguro que se oyó hasta en el siguiente condado.

Era real, si que había dos bebés.

La desesperación de la maestra de los veintos era máxima. Se dejó caer de rodillas, pegó la frente al suelo y empezó a darse cabezazos.

"No puede ser. Naraku me dió una misión sencillisima, sólo que cuidara al crio. No que le cambiara los pañales, ni todas esas asquerosas cosillas. Sólo me dijo que lo llevara en brazos y vigilara que no le pasara nada. Y ahora ni eso se hacer...".

Y ahora que le iba a decir, se preguntaba Kagura. Y en su mente empezaron a pasar posibles situaciones...

...

1. _Estaba delante de Naraku, donde apretó una bolsita de confeti._

_- ¡Felicidades, Naraku, ahora son gemelos!_

_- Uagh..._

_Era el grito del semidemonio mientras atravesaba el corazón de su alter ego con uno de sus tentáculos._

_..._

"Vale, no, de esa manera acabo muy mal y si...

...

_2. _

_- Mira, Naraku siento mucho lo que ha pasado. No se ni como empezar a contartelo..._

_Cogió las dos partes y se las puso delante. Naraku se lo miraba con ojos como platos. Ella le puso las manos en los hombros._

_- Lo siento muchisimo y te prometo que la próxima vez no volverá a suceder nada así._

_Naraku no decia nada._

_- ¿No tienes otro bebé para que cuide?_

_Kagura hacía atravesada, vuelta a atravesar y... Vamos que parecia un pincho y por supuesto muerta en el suelo delante de Naraku._

_..._

"No no, no, esa tampoco y si..."

...

_3._

_- Naraku, un abad ha pensado en hacernos una oferta...un 2 por 1, aunque a empezado por esto..._

_Y le tiró el bebé a los pies._

_- Aunque yo más bien lo llamaria, un 2 de 1. JE...JE...- Vió que Naraku no apreciaba su bromita.- Je...je._

_Esta vez Kagura, todo y su intento de ahorrar, murió ahogada._

_..._

Se le estaban agotando las ideas, pero aun le quedaba una última...

...

_4. _

_- Un maldito monje moribundo ha partido a tu bebé en dos..._

_Mala mirada por parte de su creador._

_- Pero tengo la solución...Yo...Yo me ofrezco a ser la madre de tu siguiente bebé. Así que cuando quieras..._

_El otro no decia nada y ella abrió los ojos. Naraku la estava mirando lascivamente y relamiéndose, se levantó y empezó a deshacerse el nudo del hakama._

_Kagura abrió los ojos alarmada, dió media vuelta y se alejó corriendo._

_- ¡NOOOOO...Prefiero que me mates!_

_..._

"Agh...¡Qué ascazo!"

Vale esa situación no le servia, de echo era peor que las ateriores, tendría que pensar en otra cosa.

"A lo mejor han vuelto a juntarse".

- ¿Tu crees que se ha vuelto loca?

- Si seguramente.

"¿Voces?". Abrió los ojos y vió a los dos crios inútiles que queria proteger el abad.

"Los mataré para que no hablen de esto...¡Oh, que gran idea!"

Pues si a la maestra de los vientos se le había encendido la bombilla y tenía un bombazo con el cual disimularia, hasta colocarle el bebé a otro y que ese pagase las consecuencias.

Fue a avançar hacia los dos aprendices para matarlos y paró. Delante tenía al crio y arreglar esa situación era más importante.

"¿Los humanos o el niño?". Se iba repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez, hasta que se decidió.

Cogió al bebé roto y les dijo a los patéticos humanos, que se habían escondido al verla acercarse:

- Esta vez os salváis inútiles.- Y se giró para irse.- Ah, los culpables de la muerte de vuestro maestro...sóis vosotros.

Y se marchó, pero antes no había podido evitar poner el dedo en la llaga. Y surtió efecto porque esos dos empezaron a llorar desesperados.

Iba en su pluma pensando en que la sabia del árbol gomado era bastante pegajosa y, si encima la mezclaba con un puré de las bayas del tridento, sería el mejunge perfecto.

"Bueno esta noche tendrá que ensuciarme las manos".

Y se dirigió hacia donde encontraria tales ingredientes, cuando aparecieron los saimyoisou.

"¡Coño! ¿Y ahora que narices quieren? Oh, ¡Dios mío! ¿No será que saben lo del bebé?...¡NARAKU ME VA A MATAR!"

Nerviosa, con cangueli, entre otras muchas cosas que pasaban en su mente, y todos, absolutamente todos los pensamientos terminaban en las posibles muertes a llevar a cabo por su creador.

Entre la bruma vió a Kanna.

"Oh, no...Se va a chivar. ¿Qué hago?"

Cada vez estaba más cerca de la Nada, que era lo que representaba ese demonio con aspecto de niña.

Posó sus pies en el suelo y le lanzó las dos mitades del crió...Y fue cuando la niña le dijo que eso había de ocurrir.

"Joder y yo aqui sufriendo..."

Luego Kanna cogió una mitad y se largó, dejandole la otra para que la cuidara.

"Mierda, ¿Y si vuelven a trozear a este medio niño?"

Con miedo a que pasara de nuevo, y a que esta vez no saliera de rositas, se metió en una cueva. Pensaba quedarse hasta que encontrara un lugar seguro para ese trozo de carne.

Aunque parecia que la maestra de los vientos estaba de suerte...

- Tu traeme algo de ropa.

...O quizás no, porque el niño que nació empezó ya a dar órdenes.

"Genial paso de un bebé, a tener que aguantar a un preadolescente malcriado y maleducado. ¡Naraku, ya puedes matarme!"

FIN.


End file.
